346
Barnabas wants the treatments accelerated so he can win Victoria's love. Synopsis Teaser : No night at Collinwood has ever been longer than the one that is now almost over. It has been a night of waiting to hear some word about the fate of a loved one. But waiting can exhaust the mind, and finally one must sleep... and dream. Dream of the days to come. Days we hope desperately will be happy ones. Having waited up all night for any news about Burke Devlin, Victoria Winters has fallen asleep on the sofa in Collinwood's drawing room. She begins to dream of the Old House and finds herself trying on a wedding veil in Josette's room. Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman come to collect her. Barnabas suggests Julia leave, and, once she does, he prompts Victoria to look on the bed. There, she sees Burke's corpse covered in a shroud. Act I As Victoria wakes from her nightmare, Carolyn Stoddard hears her crying out. Carolyn comforts her, but Victoria doesn't want her pity. She firmly believes Burke is still alive. Apologizing for her outburst, Victoria realizes that she isn't alone in the world anymore. She has the Collins family. Just then, the telephone rings. It is an airport official from Brazil; there is no trace of the crashed airplane or its passengers. Victoria determines to hold onto hope, even though there is little chance Burke survived. Act II At the Old House, Julia wanders around Josette Collins' bedroom and examines the items that once belonged to Barnabas' lost love. She cannot fathom why Victoria, the woman he loves, must be a reflection of Josette. Why can't he love her? Jealous, Julia thinks about Josette being dead and buried, why can't she stay that way? A sudden noise startles Julia, and she feels as if someone is watching her. First, she believes it is Josette's presence she feels... but realizes it is, in fact, Dr. Dave Woodard. She calls out to her murdered colleague, only to hear Victoria's voice downstairs. Victoria joins her in Josette's room, and she tells Julia she plans to restore the West Wing. Julia bristles when she learns of Barnabas' offer to help Victoria, and she angrily berates Victoria for wanting to involve Barnabas. She all but orders Victoria to leave Barnabas alone. Act III Some time later, Victoria has returned to Collinwood. Dusk has fallen, and Barnabas arrives to visit her. Victoria tells him of her disturbing encounter with Julia, and Barnabas is livid. Barnabas tells Victoria that she is very dear to him, and he would not have offered to help her restore the West Wing if he didn't mean it. At that moment, Julia enters the room bearing flowers as an apology to Victoria. Victoria forgives her and leaves the room to find a vase. Barnabas angrily snatches the flowers from Julia, and he confronts her over her "deluded" feelings for him. When Victoria returns with a vase, all three are shocked to find that the fresh bouquet of flowers are now dead. Act IV Back at the Old House, Julia prepares another treatment for Barnabas in her laboratory. She is on edge over the dead flowers, and angrily snaps at Barnabas. The vampire orders her to increase the treatments, for soon, Victoria will come to him. He will not make the same mistake with Victoria as he did with Josette. Julia, overcome with jealousy, starts to administer an injection... only to have Barnabas grab her wrist. He warns her to banish all thought of wrecking the experiment, and angrily rails at her for her behavior toward Victoria. Victoria might have forgiven Julia, but Barnabas will not be so kind. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You behaved unspeakably to Vicki Winters this afternoon. She is a very good and gentle creature, and she forgave you. I am neither good nor gentle, Doctor Hoffman; I do not forgive. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Peter Murphy as Burke Devlin (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Victoria dreams of being a bride, and she finds Burke's corpse. (Victoria hears Barnabas address Julia as "Doctor" in the dream, a fact she as yet does not know in waking life.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Josette's hold over Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Day 129 takes place. It was "last night" when the news of Burke's plane crash reached Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow appears on the drawing room door and later hovers into view in Josette's room. * In the teaser, Barnabas and Julia walk into Josette's room, but the door does not shut all the way behind them and swings back open. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 346 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 346 - The Shipping News0346